Red Dragon Cannon
Red Dragon Cannon is an equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Lunar New Year event. This is a cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic red dragon that breathes a stream of fire for 6 seconds. Advantages *High damage for both modes when fired in close range *Light weight *Lights up target for a short period of time *Good for destroying obstacles in Scenario modes *Can kill multiple targets at once *Moderate knock-back power *Can unleash a robotic red dragon that breath constant fires to support attack for opponent *Instant kill in TDM (if shot at a reasonable distance from the target) *Fairly quick to activate B mode (3 seconds) *Can perform headshot in B mode Disadvantages *Effective in close range only *Damage decreases over range *Long reload time *Expensive price for both weapon and ammunition *Very hard to obtain *Available during limited time only Release date *South Korea: 19 January 2017 *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 January 2017 *China/Japan: 25 January 2017 *Indonesia: 31 May 2017 *CSNZ: 13 July 2017 Obtaining procedure Four cards must be obtained to get this weapon. They can be obtained by: Comparisons Black Dragon Cannon= ; Positive *Has secondary mode *Higher magazine capacity (+10) *Much higher damage to zombies *Can perform a headshot (when using with RDC secondary mode) ; Neutral *Same base damage *Hard to obtain * Same knockback and stun power * Limited range of shooting * Damage decreased over range ; Negative * More expensive (+$2700) |-| Magnum Drill= ; Positive * Higher damage towards zombies and humans * Higher stun power * Secondary mode can deal continuous damage ; Neutral * Same speed reduction (7%) * Both classified as an equipment * Both are effective in close combat * Both possess high knockback power * Can kill multiple enemies at once ; Negative * Cannot attack enemies in long range * Cannot do a headshot kill unless with Deadly Shot ability * Cannot be enhanced * Significantly harder to obtain * Longer reload (+0.5 seconds) Tips ; Overall *To use the B mode effectively, shoot the cannon immediately after it finished charging. Late shooting will result the dragon not to fire and return to the cannon. *The firing range can reach up to 10 meters. Use this advantage to instantly kill, or heavily damage enemies nearby. After 5 meters, the damage drops tremendously, down to a measly 4 at furthest range. *This weapon does not have a true reload time. It will automatically 'cool-down' even while it's not in your hands. ; Zombie Infection *Always be careful with infection during the process of activating the B Mode. *Red Dragon Cannon is best suited against Light- and Medium-type zombies. Never solo against Heavy Zombie, Venom Guard, or Stamper, as they will likely break through your fire, unless you also have Blade Runebreaker(recommended fully-enhanced) or Dual Sword Phantom Slayer to stack additional damage. *A charged Red Dragon Cannon (RDC) shot combined with Deadly Shot can give 10,000+ damage in a single hit. This is one of the three weapons so far that are able to reach 10,000 damage so far in a single shot alongside fully-enhanced Blade Runebreaker and Magnum Drill. *A rather infamous tactic with this weapon is performed by hitting zombies with a charged Blade Runebreaker first before finishing them off with RDC combined with Deadly Shot. Alternatively, it can be used as the start to a Dual Sword Phantom Slayer combo. *Use a supportive secondary weapon such as Python Desperado, Calico M950 or Dual Infinity to stun the zombies while the cannon cools down. *Storm Giant Warhammer is also a good weapon to cover yourself upon using RDC. However, do note the presence of Sting Finger as it can infect you from far. ; Zombie Scenario *Use B mode to fight against bosses or a bunch of high HP zombies (Crusher-type (Blue) Heavy zombie in HARD 9) *Its dragon breath can knock away incoming zombies from reaching you. Use this advantage to avoid the zombies from reaching the gates in Double Gate and blowing away Venom Guards. *Use the drop-rebuy tactic after each shot to quickly give damage to bosses. Beware, however, as this will drain your money to the point of unusability. *Never use it against unreachable bosses such as Kraken, Crono Wing, Angra. Its limited range is only good for clearing zombies on their respective arenas. Gallery cannonex idle.png|View model cannonex idle2.png|Ditto, without the dragon cannonex mode2.png|Dragon on top Mei-RDC.png|May with Red Dragon Cannon 16142361_1355926277792437_3077109773675597304_n.jpg|South Korea wallpaper reddragoncannon poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Cannonex_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Cannonex_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Cannonex_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Red Dragon Cannon.png|World model Red Draon Cannon2.png|Ditto, flying dragon model File:Cannonex_6.jpg|Red Dragon Cannon +6 (Ice Version) cannonex hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound File:Red Dragon Cannon Review - Counter-Strike Online File:CSO Weapon Red Dragon Cannon (Zombie Scenario) File:CSO_赤燄魔龍(赤血龍炮)測試_Red_Dragon_Cannon_Test File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Red_Dragon_Cannon Trivia *When using Red Dragon Cannon against Neid and Zavist, it would result in a very noticeable push from their standing position. *The released dragon would disappear if the user swaps the weapon or drop it. *This is the third weapon not from Transcendence Series to have a chrome effect after SKULL WC and BALROG WC and this is the third equipment weapon to have a glowing effect after Blood Dripper and Magnum Drill. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, this weapon is only obtainable from Premium version of Top 50 Decoder directly instead of collecting letters. To obtain it, there is no need to get the Sterling Bayonet and Special Duck Foot Gun bundled with certain letters. Even though it is stated to have 3× probability to get this weapon, the chance is practically lower than other weapons in the list. *The weapon is not available in Mileage Auction until July update in CSO Korea. It is also available to obtain from regular Top 50 Decoder for two weeks during the event. Category:Equipment Category:High damage weapons Category:High knockback weapon